Baby bird's 101
by BabyBird101
Summary: Just another mission, just another simple task, just another robin disappearing moment, just another day with robin as a five year old child- wait what? De aging fic! I know the title is my name, deal with it


RE-DONE!

It was only supposed to be a recon mission. But when Robin did his ninja trick and disappeared it took to long for the others to figure out he was gone. When the tiny figure of the boy returned to the trees... well let me tell you from the beginning.

"This is merely an observation mission," monotoned Batman. "You will watch and give all information to me." The team nodded. It has been a week since Red Tornado had disappeared with his 'siblings' and the whole team was on edge. But before Robin could follow the rest of his retreating team Batman stopped him. "If you have the chance I want you to go in and observe from the ceiling."

Robin said nothing and nodded.

When the bio ship arrived at its destination the team de boarded and sat in the trees observing.

"This is boring!" whined Kid Flash through the mind link.

"It's not supposed to be fun," Artemis growled.

"I know but still-"

"Our mission is to simply observe, there fore we shall observe." Aqualad was calm as he tried to keep the speedster under control.

"Hey, if you calm down I'll make cookies when we get back," Miss Martian tried to hide her annoyance with bribery.

"Sounds great," superboy sounded grumpy but gave his girlfriend a soft smile through the trees.

"I see someone's keeping quiet," thought KF through the mind link his eyes flicked form the warehouse at the bottom of the valley. It was a good two and a half miles away. "Rob..." He waited for his best friend to answer. No sound came. "Aqualad, is Robin with you?"

"No, I thought he was with Artemis."

"We'll he's not here... M'gann?"

"No I don't have him!" Miss Martian was slightly frantic. "Superboy-"

"He's not with me," Superboy looked around.

"Robin!" cried M'gann through the mind link. There was no answer. Robin would not worry them like this. Just as the panic in everyone's chest was building they heard a sound from he warehouse below.

"Robin..." moaned KF out loud. The doors to the dark warehouse opened and light spilled from the entrance. A tiny figure in black shot out and into the trees.

There were loud shouts but no one could tell what they were saying. Gun shot sent everyone's hearts into knots... then there was silence. No one even tried to contact Robin through mind link. They were all to scared of what they would hear... or wouldn't hear.

After three full minutes a tentative, "Robin," was thought by Miss Martian. There was no reply. Soft tears began spilling down the green girl's face. "Robin?"

Again nothing.

"Should we go look for him?" Aqualad asked through the mind link.

KF shook his head. He was as white as a sheet. "No, if Robin's ... out there he'll come back to this spot."

Yet another minute or so passed in silence. "We should look for him," this one was Artemis.

"No," said Kid Flash firmly. "He'll come here."

"We can't just sit here!" Superboy was worried to the breaking point for the little bird but only took his frustrations out by punching the nearest branch. Another couple of minutes.

"That's it," Artemis shouldered her bow and arrows. "I'm going to go looking for him."

"I'm going with her," agreed Superboy through mind link.

"No need," said a soft voice out loud.

The entire team turned and Kid Flash fell out of his tree. There stood the outline of Robin, covered by his cape so that nothing of him could be seen clearly unless you looked closely.

"Robin!" cried M'gann out loud flying over to hug him.

"Shhhh," hushed Robin as he tried to free himself from her hugs. "Remember we're still on a mission." He detached himself from the teenage girl. "Well, not really seeing as I got the information we needed."

Kid Flash sighed in relief as he stood up. He ran over and rubbed his friends hair. "You. Gave. Me. A. Heart. Attack," he growled.

Robin grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but Batman told me to get some info from the inside if I got the chance. Guess I forgot to tell you guys."

"Did you ever," Artemis hugged the boy fericely. Wincing Robin rubbed his arm. "Are you hurt?" asked the archer holding him at arms length.

"One guy had a lucky bullet," Robin rubbed his arm.

"You got shot!" Aqualad was concerned.

"Just a nick, it didn't go in," reassured the bird.

"How about we wait until we're in the bio ship to take a look at it." suggested Superboy. "You might do more harm than good if you try and help in the dark."

KF mumbled something about 'being a bat'. But they didn't have to wait long as the bio ship landed. All went in and Miss Martian directed the ship directly back to the mountain. Meanwhile Aqualad took a look at Robin's injury. It was indeed just a nick, but it was deep. Using a few bandages Robin had in his belt the fish boy fixed it up.

"It will heal in a few days, and you will have to change the bandages on it in the morning but I believe it will be just fine."

Robin smiled, but the effect was ruin by a huge yawn.

When they got back Robin yawned again and exited the bio ship.

"Tired are we?" teased Miss Martian.

Robin nodded sleepily. "Yea, but I don't know why."

Black Canary greeted them in the living room. "Batman had an urgent call to Gotham so I stepped in."

All looked to Robin whose brow furrowed with concern. "I should go join him? Did you here who it was..." Robin trailed off as he yawned once more.

"No," their den mother shook her head. "Batman can handle it himself, minor break in at Gotham bank. Nothing he can't handle." Then she smiled softly. "And it looks like you could use some rest."

The bird opened his mouth to argue, stepping forward but before he could say anything his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor.

"Robin!" cried both Miss M and Black Canary. They knelt next to the child but discovered that he had fallen asleep where he stood.

After a short moment of KF shaking his head and Miss M being sympathetic Superboy was the one who carried him to bed, and then the rest of the team followed suit.

Before KF fell asleep he thought that it was strange for the mini bat boy to be so tired. He never got that tired... naturally.

BREAKLINE...

That morning everyone was greeted by the smell of cooking eggs and bacon. Green Lantern was their den mother for the morning.

"I vollenteered for the breakfast shift but Wonder Woman is going be here for the rest of the day. I thought that you all would not enjoy the amazons version of breakfast." He said as the team walked in groggily.

"What is their 'version'?" Asked Kaldur.

"Grape fruit," gagged Green Lantern.

Wally stopped inhaling his breakfast and looked up at the green hero like the savior of the universe. "Thank you," he said almost reverently. But with the food in his mouth it looked comical.

"Where's Robin?" asked GL, grinning slightly at the speed demon. "I thought he'd want some breakfast."

"I'll get him," offered Megan. She stood and flew to the end of the hall where she knocked lightly. "Robin," she called. "Green Lantern made breakfast." There was a small moan from inside but no sound of movement. Knowing she probably shouldn't Megan opened the door. It was very dark inside and the only thing she could see was the tiny outline of a sleeping figure. She flew to the window and opened the curtain. Another moan was made. And he sounded exactly like a small child with his high pitched whine.

"Go away," said a little voice. "M' asleep." The voice sounded like Robin, exept it was to high like he had swallowed helium.

"Robin..." M'gann walked over and pulled back the covers to see a tiny head coming out of Robin's uniform. The mask was much to big for his face and his tiny cheeks were very chubby. It was Robin, but he looked like he was five years old. "Oh my gosh Robin!" cried Megan.

The tiny boy put his hands on his ears but they were so short that they were still in his sleeves. "Loud," he whined.

"Are you Robin?" Asked Megan her voice trembling.

His tiny face screwed in a look of concentration. "I think so..." He nodded. " you call me Robin... But I don't know you..." His face lit up. "You're Miss M!" He was so proud of himself.

"Ok... Robin." She said the name Robin reluctantly. "We are going to go to the rest of the team so we can get you back to normal."

The tiny boy cocked his head. "Why normal? I'm fine."

Megan picked up the boy, oversized clothing and all, and began to walk to the kitchen. "No, you are thirteen."

Robin nodded and snuggled into the girl holding him. "Ok," he said agreeably.

As Megan walked into the kitchen with the strange boy in her arms all looked up at them.

"Who is that?" Asked Wally through a mouthful of food so it sounded more like "wof ib vad?"

"Guys this is Robin," winced Megan.

Kaldur's brow furrowed, Conner's eyes widened, Artemis dropped her plate to the ground, and Wally choked on his food.

"Robin!" cried the speedster.

"Hi," the little boy smiled and waved, his over long sleeve flapping.

"What happened?" asked Kaldur.

"It must have been last night," suggested Conner, "what else could it be?"

"What's with all the-" Green Lantern walked in and stopped short. "Who is that? You know strangers aren't allowed in the tower with out League permission."

"This is Robin," Artemis's voice shook slightly.

"Uncle Hal, is that you?" Asked the little Robin. He giggled, "you look silly."

Green Lantern rubbed the back of his head, totally flabbergasted. "That's Robin alright but how...?"

"We think it happened last night," said Kaldur. "Robin disappeared on our mission and may have been injected while we were not around."

GL nodded absent mindedly. "Wonder woman will be here in a few minutes and I have to be somewhere." He used his ring to fly to the zeta tubes. "And please be sure to tell her this was not my fault, she enjoys blaming me for things."

No one objected. And that was that.

Wonder Woman was due to arrive at any moment so Kaldur and Artemis cleaned up breakfast and sat the small boy on the couch to watch cartoons. The boy looked entertained enough but also very uncomfortable because of his unfitting clothing.

Everyone gathered in the main room to await the female superhero while the sound of childish giggles was heard in the tv room.

When Wonder Woman arrived she took one look at the tence faces and asked "what is wrong?"

"We may have messed up the mission last night..." began Artemis. "Robin... well come and see."

The woman joined the teens as they walked to the tv room. The tiny boy looked up, still in the to big costume.

"Hi," he grinned. His eyes widened behind the masks he saw who it was. "Aunt Diana!" His happy cry was unexpected by everyone but Wonder Woman's motherly instincts took over and she scooped up the child.

"Kid flash, you are to get the child a pair of fitting clothing, Aqualad please contact Martian man hunter and tell him to come as soon as possible, we must find out what is wrong as soon as possible."

Both the boys nodded and took their assignments without question and walked off.

"Shouldn't we contact Batman first?" Asked Artemis.

Wonder woman shook her head. "The term I believe young Wally west uses is; an over abundance of 'daddy bats'. We would not like an angry batman. We shall have Martian man hunter look the child over before we contact him."

Robin seemed not to hear her and only knelt in her arms until his tiny face was to the grown woman's. without warning the small child kissed her on the cheek then giggled.

"I wuv you aunt Diana," he smiled.

"Awww!" Cooed Megan. The remainder of the team sat down on the couch as well. "Why does he call you aunt?" Asked Megan.

Wonder Woman smiled softly at the happy child in her arms as he continued to watch the television. "Robin became the protégée of Batman at an extremely young age-nine." Megan's eyes became wide. "And he took a personal liking to the entire league. As such as small boy the members could not help being in awe of the talented child. He took the loving term 'aunt' or 'uncle' for each member of the league."

"That's sweet," said Megan she leaned over and kissed the boy on the head.

Robin rubbed the top of his head, "eww!" He cried.

"He is defiantly a little kid," Conner smiled.

"Back!" Cried Wally interrupted their conversation. He ran into the room with one big bag labeled 'kiddie clothes'.

Robin hopped off of the couch and looked into the bag. Inside was a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. On further inspection they found that the tee shirt had the batman symbol on it.

"What!?" Protested Wally at the smirk from Artemis.

Wally was assigned the task of putting the clothes on the child and he came back looking fine. Wally had also gotten a tiny pair of dark sunglasses so the boy's identity wouldn't be revealed.

Kaldur came in a few moments later announcing that he had contacted Martian man hunter and he was on his way.

Robin pulled on his clothes in the bathroom and came out proudly showing off his bat man symbol. "Look!" He said happily to Wonder Woman.

The woman smiled gently, straightening his sunglasses. "Yes I see Robin."

Once dressed Martian man hunter arrived. Looking around the room the Martian asked "so why was I called here?"

"Uncle j'hann!" Grinned little Robin running form wonder woman and hugged the mans leg.

"Ah," said Martian man hunter. "I see." The examination of Robin's blood was a quick one. "My examination," he began, speaking to the team. "Has revealed that the gunshot that the child received last night was tainted with some sort of chemical. Further inspection has shown that it will wear off in a few hours." He frown slightly at the boy he was carrying in his arms.

"Unfortunately it will be quite painful for the child... But there is nothing I can suggest other than make sure he is fast asleep in eleven hours."The rest of the team nodded.

Robin stuck out his bottom lip. "Uncle j'hann what will hurt?"

The Martian smiled- a real smile!- at the boy. "Do not worry child, you shall be fine." Robin nodded trusting the man to the fullest extent. Soon after Martian man hunter left and their den mother turned her attention away from the small child.

"Aqualad, will you please contact Batman now," said Wonder Woman, reluctantly.

Even Kaldur looked scared. No one was looking forward to the reaction of Robin's mentor.

The leader of the team came back-with a terrified look well hidden on his face-and informed the others that Batman would be there late afternoon to check on Robin but other than that the information that Martian man hunter recovered was enough to satisfy him.

"So he didn't rip you limb form limb?" asked Kid Flash.

Kaldur's eyebrows scrunched together. "I was merely speaking to him on the communicator."

KF waved his hand, "Just an expression dude."

The rest of that morning was spent playing board games and watching television. Robin was not a hard child to take care of. He did not argue, and he did everything he was told. But like other children he began to get bored.

"Miss m," he whined. "Can we play a game?"

"Sure Robin," smiled the teen, "what would you like it play?"

A mischievous grin was hidden in the boys eyes as he cried "hide and seek!"

"Is this wise?" asked Wonder Woman.

Wally waved away her concerns. "Sure, what can he do? He's like five."

Superboy was elected to search and the rest of the team hid while Wonder Woman politely excused herself to make lunch.

Megan didn't quite get the point of the game and hid floating up on the ceiling. Wally was the next to be found, hiding in a kitchen cubbord. Kaldur was sitting the bathroom, hiding behind the curtains and Artemis was found in the training room behind several punching bags.

"So where is robin?" Asked Megan. No one knew. After a full ten minutes of searching they went to Wonder Woman.

"I have not seen him either," she said sounding slightly concerned. Everyone began searching only for Superboy to hush them.

"I hear him breathing," he said. Following his ears he found the tiny boy fast asleep under his own bed.

Waking him they took him to lunch. Eating the carefully made fruit salad Robin smiled. "Thank you for lunch aunt Diana."

As he ran away down the hall Artemis smiled. "Are all kids this easy?" she asked.

"No way," said KF. "But this is Robin we're taking about." Everyone shrugged. But the happy moment did not last as they heard a crash from the training room. There they found that the tiny boy had climbed to the top of the gym equipment and accidentally knocked off a bunch of poles.

"Robin come down for there!" The girls cried.

The tiny boy shook his head from the good fifteen feet up. "Watch!" He cried and jumped off.

Everyone gaped out loud and watched as the tiny figure grabbed the high pole and turned around two times before letting go and dropping to the next pole. It was incredible to see such a small boy turning and flipping with such ease. At one point he jumped up when he was vertical and flipped in a airborne summer salt before gripping the bar again. He descended the four bars slowly and finally landed with a soft thump on the ground. His form was perfect but he botched the landing and toppled sideways before falling on the gorund.

"Are you ok?" Said Megan worriedly.

Robin nodded. " yea," but he was proud of what he did. "Did you see that?" He asked clapping his hands. "I learned lots of that from my Mamica, but the flip above them was from my daddy. Papi showed me lots of things to but Mamica did them better."

He chattered on as Artemis turned to the boys. "Did you know he could do that?" She asked.

"If you think logically then we have been seeing him do things like this since we met him but I did nt know that he could do such tricks."

"But what did he mean by his 'Mamica'?" Asked Conner.

"Mamica means 'mother' in romainan." said Wally sadly. "His family were... Acrobats."

"He calls his mom 'Mamica' constantly but he calls his dad both'Papi' and 'Daddy'. What's wiht that?" Asked Artemis.

"Well..." Began Wally but before he could finish Robin cried.

"Daddy!" In the door way stood the man himself, Batman. The tiny boy ran to the grown man and jumped at his feet begging to be picked up. The bat obliged and the team swore they could see a tiny smile cross his face. "Daddy, look!" Said Robin pointing to his tee shirt. "It's you!"

"I see that," said batman and everyone was surprised by the gentle tone he used. He shifted the tiny boy to his hip. "What happened?" And his harsh tone was back.

The team explained to the best of their ability and that seemed enough for him.

Placing the boy back on the ground batman knelt and said something into Robin's ear before standing and leaving.

KF sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "I thought he was going to kill us." He moaned.

The rest of the day was spent simply but when night time rolled around they set robin down in bed. Wally was told to set robin's uniform on the side of the bed and undress the small child. Once the boy was in bed he was kissed on the forehead by both the girls and told to sleep.

Obligingly the boy set his head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

The team walked out of his bedroom and took a collective sigh.

"It's over," grinned Artemis.

"We survived," breathed Wally.

"I need a break from kids," said Megan.

"I concur with that," agreed Kaldur.

"I'm never having kids," growled Superboy. Everyone looked at the boy of steel and broke into laughter, even the boy of steel himself.

No one knew what was funny, but they were all glad it was over.

They all slept soundly that night.

But that morning when they woke up they all stared hesitantly at Robin's bedroom door. At around eight in the morning and the smell of oatmeal and brown sugar reached the back room the door opened and shuffling footsteps could be heard.

Holding their breath they all watched as a fully sized boy wonder walked out. He was smirking at them as he sat down and poured himself breakfast.

"So did you all have fun yesterday?" He asked, and they could all hear his bearly contained laughter.

"So you remember?" asked Artemis.

"Oh, much more than that," grinned the bird.

"You knew exactly what was going on the entire time," accused Wally. "You chose to give us such a hard time."

"Yup," grinned Robin popping the 'p'. "Pass the brown sugar would you Miss M?"

Le fin. So tell me what you liked what you don't but most importantly R&R!


End file.
